The Language of Powers: The Prophecy Book 1
by Jennette
Summary: Six young teens realize they are all connected by Callity fi roush de illuse and must unite to overcome everything that wishes to stop them. Even if someone betrays them.
1. Default Chapter

Hannah rolled over again in bed, trying desperately to ignore the mumbling from her best friend Crystal who was sound asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. As usual Crystal was chanting something that Hannah had only understood one time. The one time she understood what her friend had been mumbling was when she had copied it down. Although, she never quite figured out what it meant, but she had showed it to Crystal the next day.  
  
"What's this?" Crystal had asked the next day when she had spotted the paper with her mumbled words scribbled on it.  
  
"It's stuff you were mumbling in your sleep last night. I don't think I got all of it, though," explained Hannah.  
  
"Perhaps I can fill it in," said Crystal taking a closer look at it.  
  
"Go ahead and look," said Hannah who was already dressed and ready to go from her restless night.  
  
Crystal did look and after she had read through what Hannah had discerned from her mumbling three times she got another parchment and began to rewrite it. She was done in the next ten minutes and read her finished form aloud so that Hannah could hear it properly.  
  
"Five did come with one good friend, to achieve one miracle long foretold. With none other to lend them hand, On these specific foretold lands. Two are smart, Yet two are graceful. The other you will know, Once you meet on these cold lands. One will have life and the other is too cold to have such creatures. This riddle will come to you, Through spirits bold thro' night. In eighty days, You will meet. With one true friend and none other to lend you hand, To form this miracle so long foretold but not forgotten. Does it make sense know Hannah?" asked Crystal once she had finished reading the paper.  
  
"It makes tons more since now, but what does it really mean?" asked Hannah in return.  
  
"Well, it means that in eighty days we have to make our way to one cold land that can sustain life and then after that the other cold land that cannot sustain life," explained Crystal.  
  
"Well, then where would we go? I mean Earth holds lands like that but that riddle means something elsewhere besides on earth doesn't it?" Hannah asked again.  
  
Crystal nodded and said, "But it also says that we'll know by spirits bold thru' night, so you might as well keep listening to my mumbling, see if I provide any answers," answered Crystal.  
  
"You must be one of the two smart people," exclaimed Hannah.  
  
"I guess we'll find out in eighty days, won't we," replied Crystal, Hannah just nodded as they left their dorm room in the boarding school to go to breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ingoria, wake up, you're having a nightmare, wake up," yelled Jeannaisais into Ingoria's ear while shaking her. Ingoria was literally screaming in her sleep about some prophecy. Before she could finish she was brought to reality.  
  
"What was I doing?" asked Ingoria.  
  
"You were screaming about some prophecy that we had to pay attention to," answered Jeannaisais, clearly shaken by what she had heard her twin sister say. Her and Ingoria were identical twins and had been sent to a boarding school. The same one, in fact, that Crystal and Hannah were also at, at that precise moment.  
  
"So, what did I say this time?" asked Ingoria.  
  
"You were saying that we must talk to Crystal and Hannah within the next eighty days," answered Jeannaisais.  
  
"Oh, come on Jea, I've said that before and we couldn't find them," said Ingoria.  
  
"Ingry, we've been through this, they're here and now we really do have to find them," said Jea quite forcefully.  
  
"Well, once again and like always, you're right. We'll keep a lookout for them," replied Ingry.  
  
"No, we are going to find them, today," Jeannaisais nearly yelled. Ingoria just nodded as they left their room for breakfast. * * *  
  
"Simon, are you ready to leave yet?" called his mom.  
  
"Just another five minutes please mom," Simon called back.  
  
"All right, but we have to leave with in the next ten minutes, you know," said his mom.  
  
"Yes, mother, I know, I'll be right down," said Simon. His mom was getting ready to take him to a boarding school, the boys school associated with the girl's school that some very dear people he had never met were there.  
  
"All set," said Simon as he walked down the stairs and then out to the hovercraft that his father had recently bought. Too bad I have to leave it, thought Simon as he climbed into it.  
  
It took precisely thirty minutes to get to the boarding school. All the other boys were standing in lines in front of the school ready to greet him. Out of the other forty boys that were at the school, to Simon's great shock, one looked exactly like him. This boy went by Noshi and he also claimed that he had come here in an alien spaceship from another planet. He promised to tell Simon more afterward.  
  
After everyone was done greeting him, Simon received even more of a shock. He was to be Noshi's roommate. Excellent, thought Simon, I guess I won't have to wait long to find out what else he wants to tell me.  
  
"Let me take you to our room," said Noshi, "Follow me, we're on the top floor."  
  
Simon nodded that he understood and picked up his luggage, which Noshi also took up some of his luggage to carry about the many flights of stairs. It took the two boys nearly 45 minutes to carry all of the luggage all the way up to the top floor. There was only one room on this floor.  
  
"Can you guess which door we go through now?" asked Noshi.  
  
"The only one I can see on all of the walls up here," answered Simon very sarcastically. I don't know if I'm really going to like this guy, thought Simon to himself.  
  
The two walked over to the door and set down all the stuff they had been hauling up countless number of stairs. Noshi opened the door and let Simon walk through first. Simon couldn't believe his eyes. This room was nearly as big as his entire house.  
  
"Believe it, bro, it's here to stay, now that I've made it this way," said Noshi smiling.  
  
"What do you mean you made it this way?" asked Simon.  
  
"I mean, I changed the place with my alien abilities. I'll tell you and show you them tonight after dinner, which happens to be in 10 minutes. Okay, let's get your stuff in here and hurry down those ten flights of stairs, shall we?" asked Noshi as he hurried to grab a few of Simon's bags and haul them into the room next to the other bed. As soon as everything was in the room they left and ran full speed down the stairs. Hoping they wouldn't be late for dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Crystal and Hannah had just finished dinner and were heading back up to their rooms when two girls, that greatly resembled Crystal but were identical too each other, stopped them. Both girls were running and had to catch their breath for a moment. They had already gotten an evil look from the Miatresse, the head honcho, because of their running.  
  
"What do you guys want?" asked Crystal. "Are you two Crystal and Hannah?" asked the girl to the right.  
  
"Yes," answered Hannah and Crystal at the same time.  
  
"Good," exclaimed the other girl.  
  
"Why?" asked Hannah.  
  
"I'm Ingoria and this Jeannaisais, as you can see we're twins," said Ingoria.  
  
"And what do you need us for?" asked Crystal.  
  
"I was told to talk to you," answered Ingoria.  
  
"Why do you need to talk to me Ingoria?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Please, call me Ingry. I need to know where to go in exactly eighty days time," replied Ingry.  
  
"And I was the one that heard her say she needed to talk to you two, but we're both on a quest of truth. She can always tell that everything is fake, somehow," exclaimed Jeannaisais.  
  
"Well, we're not quite sure ourselves where we're going to go in eighty days, we're still trying to figure it out ourselves," said Hannah.  
  
* * *  
  
Out of breath Simon and Noshi hurried into the dining room and sat at their chairs. They received quite a few nasty looks from a few superiors but made it without getting in trouble.  
  
They sat and ate dinner at their own table and as soon as they were finished they went back up to their room. Simon couldn't wait for Noshi to finish explaining how he changed the room.  
  
Once they got to the room Noshi closed and locked the door behind them.  
  
"There are a lot of young roamers during the night, don't want any of them trying to listen in, I made the door soundproof myself," explained Noshi, as he went to sit in a very comfortable looking chair.  
  
"How?" asked Simon, "How can you do all this stuff?"  
  
"Like this," said Noshi. Noshi waved his hand and all of Simon's clothes zoomed neatly into drawers and the drawers became labeled with what category of clothing was in them. Simon froze in midair, he had been holding a couple pairs of pants while beginning to open a drawer, but now he had nothing in his hands.  
  
"Okay, that was freaky," said Simon, slowly seating himself on the Queen sized bed with drawers underneath.  
  
"Freaky? How can it be freaky when it is so cool?" asked Noshi.  
  
"Umm, who else in this world can do that?" asked Simon in response.  
  
"You're asking all the wrong questions, Simon. The correct question is, am I the right person of the galaxy to have received this gift?" explained Noshi.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know, but I can tell you that Earth is the only habited planet in the galaxy," answered Simon.  
  
"Ah, but you, my dear brother" said Noshi, pausing dramatically, "are wrong."  
  
"Really, how?" asked Simon.  
  
"More than one humanoid race exists, the galaxy is full of the unknown, but we have the power to reach it. We just have to find four girls," said Noshi, smiling.  
  
"What four girls might these be?" asked Simon, almost in shock from so much information with such little truth proved.  
  
"They go to our coinciding school. Their names are Crystal, Hannah, Jeannaisais and Ingoria," answered Noshi.  
  
"And what will we do after we find them?" Simon asked.  
  
"We find the hidden spaceship and take off to a few cold lands," answered Noshi, still smiling.  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Simon, still in shock.  
  
"Here, read," said Noshi as he threw Simon a curious object.  
  
"What do I do with this?" asked Simon.  
  
"Just put your finger on poem and read it," answered Noshi.  
  
Simon did as he was told and read the poem. After he was finished reading he lay down on his back and looked up at the ceiling with his mouth open.  
  
"When did you find this?" he asked.  
  
"Today," answered Noshi, "When I saw you I knew that we were twins of some sort."  
  
"I think we better go to bed," said Simon, he then got up and went to undress. * * * "Well, shouldn't we try to put our brains together and figure it out?" asked Jeannaisais.  
  
"Yes, that would be smart, but remember, we can only talk about it at night, while no one's listening, so this is our room number and floor. See you later," explained Crystal as she wrote the info handed it to Ingry then her and Hannah headed away.  
  
"See you then," called Jeannaisais, Hannah waved back in answer.  
  
"Already then, what do we do until then?" asked Ingry to Jeannaisais.  
  
"We wait and try to do some homework," said Jeannaisais, still watching the two other girls leave. Ingry nodded. * * *  
  
"Simon, wake up, wake up," screamed Noshi in an abnormally loud voice, "Or I'll poor water on you."  
  
Simon bolted out of bed as soon as he heard that and went searching for his clothes that he had set out, but he couldn't find them.  
  
"Oh, sorry bro, I cleaned in my sleep," explained Noshi.  
  
Simon just sighed and got the clothes back out of his drawers.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Simon, seeing that Noshi was still in his night shorts.  
  
"I'm not undressed, now," said Noshi as he blinked, by blinking he became fully dressed.  
  
Simon shook his head and put on his clothes. "When's breakfast?" he asked as he got dressed.  
  
"At 9:30a.m.," answered Noshi.  
  
"And what time is it?"  
  
"9:15"  
  
"Oh, great, we gotta hurry, and fast."  
  
"You got that right bro, but I have a faster way to go, just grab hold of my hand."  
  
Simon did as he was told and then, suddenly he was ten stories down in front of the dining hall doors.  
  
"But we're fifteen minutes early," said Simon.  
  
"So let's take a walk, there's something I still haven't mentioned."  
  
"Great," muttered Simon under his breath as he followed Noshi out the door.  
  
"What'd you forget to mention?" asked Simon ten minutes later.  
  
"There's gonna be a dance tomorrow night," answered Noshi.  
  
"Okay," said Simon, a bit shocked it wasn't another amazing alien thing. "I'm guessing we're gonna find those four girls there, but then we still have to wait another seventy-eight days,"  
  
"Okay, that's fine with me, that all?" asked Simon.  
  
"Yep," said Noshi, "Let's head back, shall we?"  
  
Simon nodded and followed Noshi back to the dining hall entrance; they were now only 2 minutes early, but not 3 minutes late like they had been for dinner.  
  
* * * "Hey, Crystal, did you see this?" asked Hannah pointing to a sign that said dance tomorrow.  
  
"No, I haven't, I'm guessing you haven't either?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Nope, I guess we'd better pick out some nice dresses to wear to that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Crystal, "We better get to our rooms. Ingry and Jeannaisais are going to be there soon."  
  
"Right," replied Hannah and they set off for their rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are they?" asked Ingry as she paced up and door Crystal and Hannah's dorm, before Jeannaisais could respond the door opened and in came Crystal and Hannah. Both girls went over to their own beds and sat down on the edge without saying a word and then looked at Ingry and Jeannaisais.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Ingry, trying to break the long silence.  
  
"For someone to say something, I guess," said Hannah.  
  
"Or else, pondering what everything means," said Crystal.  
  
"Or trying to discover what truth there really is in this whole thing," said Jeannaisais.  
  
"Good enough," said Ingry, with a satisfactory nod.  
  
"Do you two already know the prophecy?" asked Crystal.  
  
"No," Ingry and Jea said together.  
  
"Well, let me give it to you," said Crystal, she then read off the prophecy to them.  
  
"Okay," said Ingry after Crystal was done reading it. Jea didn't say anything, but merely stared at Crystal.  
  
"So, what's the first thing on our agenda?" asked Ingry.  
  
"To find the other two," replied Crystal.  
  
"How?" asked Jea.  
  
"At the dance."  
  
"What dance?"  
  
"The one tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh, well that's a lot of help," said Ingry, interrupting a possible argument between Crystal and Jea.  
  
"Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" Hannah asked Ingry, "Cause it sure sounded like it."  
  
"No, not really," said Ingry.  
  
"The dance is a great help to our quest, we all are doing this for truth, right?" asked Crystal, not pausing before continuing, "Well, then, we'll want to use every possible angle, everything we can find, let's take it and use it to our advantage." * * *  
  
"Simon, aren't you going to eat something before your classes?" asked Noshi.  
  
"How can I? After all you've told me," said Simon.  
  
"Well, you could always play sick, go to our room and figure out what you can do about it," said Noshi, as though it wouldn't be any problem for him to do so as well.  
  
"No, I need to get through the first few days, it's mainly this dance thing that's getting at me,"  
  
"Ah, I see. Time to go, we both have all the same classes. First is history, then math, then English, than dancing or music, after that is science and the last but certainly not least is our free time."  
  
"Well, bring it on." * * * "I know this dance is an advantage for both teams, but we don't know who the other two are," Ingry pointed out.  
  
"Well, the poem says we'll know by sprits bold through night, right?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Yeah," said Ingry.  
  
"So, me and Ingry will stay up and listen to anything and everything Crystal and Jea say during the night. That might help," said Hannah.  
  
"Well, then, let's do it, what do you say, Jea?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Time to hit the sheets and get some sleep, or else I could just say Je, like they would in France!" exclaimed Jea.  
  
"Well, that's all, good night to you both," said Hannah; those formality classes were really getting to her.  
  
"Right back at ya," said Jea, who seemed just a little hyper; Crystal hoped she could still get to sleep easily, without bouncing off the walls first.  
  
Crystal and Hannah then went to bed, well Crystal actually did. Hannah was sitting in her bed with a textbook.  
  
"Don't forget to listen," said Crystal as she laid her head on her pillow. Sleep came within five minutes of doing so, had she had the most wonderful of dreams. * * *  
Dong, si el ding! (Come, we need help!) Ding, no ti el ray! (Help, not enough time) Color, canadi e lest! (Quickly, please do so now) Canadi e lest! (Please do now)  
  
"Where did you learn that?" asked a man with red hair, much like Crystal's own, he was quite cute.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"It is a very important language to me. I helped create it and now I am all that is left of it. Tell me now, how do you know it?" he rplied.  
  
"I don't know. What is it?"  
  
"It is the Language of Powers, or more properly, Callity fi roush de illuse. Roughly translated to Language of powers and illusions."  
  
"Hmm, never heard of it."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to search you for the knowledge of such a thing." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, and how are you going to do that?" she asked, curiosity lighting up her eyes.  
  
"I can read minds and search them to the deepest depths that even you don't know." He replied, beginning to look in very deep thought.  
  
Crystal stood there in shock. How was he going to? She asked him how and all he said was, "Macko machin, sealt a macko el naziray."  
  
"You have the knowledge of my ancestors," he said suddenly, scaring Crystal, "That is how you know Callity fi roush, I'm not sure you know de illuse quite yet though and may not ever, it's hard to know with el Callity. So, what do you need help with?"  
  
"So, that's what I was asking for. Ding! That means help, interesting; it gives you powers does it? Anyways, there's this prophecy and we don't know who to look for at the dance, but we know they'll be there," she said hurriedly.  
  
"No problem, just look for me and my twin brother and I'll look for you while Simon looks for your sister. Just so you know, I'm Noshi," he said.  
  
With that, Crystal awoke with a start, creaming, "Tel ack rise! Tel ack rise! Noshi, alae ding!"  
  
"Okay, that was really freaky," said Hannah, What'd you say."  
  
"He is coming1 He is coming! Noshi will help," was all Crystal could say before collapsing on the bed, leaving a bewildered Hannah. Hannah muttered the strange words, shaking her head. Finally, she decided to add those to the long list from many nights of strange words from her friend. She then down and went to sleep herself. * * * "Remember to write down everything," Jea told Ingry as she lay down. Ingry nodded and grabbed pencil and paper before sitting on the chair; she intended to get every single word. * * * "Dong, ding. Si el taer, lest. Canadi!" she said into the blackness of sleep. (Translation: Come help. We need it, now. Please!)  
  
"Jo ca norady." Said a young man with red hair, much like hers. (Translation: I am here.)He was cute, she found herself blushing and forced her self to stop.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Simon," he said, "you?"  
  
"Jeannaisais, more commonly as Jea," she replied.  
  
"What do you need help with?"  
  
"Well, there's this poem thingy and I really don't understand it. I think Crystal does more than I but we're supposed to meet two guys, besides us four girls and we don't know who to look for and I'm just looking for some help," Jea said, gasping for air when she was done, she realized she had just that all in one breath.  
  
"I have just the answer. You look for me and I'll look for you. Oh, and learn some more of the Language of Powers, me and Noshi call it Callity fi roush de illuse, meaning language of powers and illusions. I wonder what one it will give you or what you can make of it," said Simon.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"I have the powers of inner calm, teleportation and another I'm trying to develop; the power to teleport others without me and objects without me touching them."  
  
"Jo alae cama," she said, "I will try. It's fun! I can do it there too right?"  
  
Simon nodded before disappearing and before Jea knew it, she was bolt upright in her bed saying, "Simon alae ding."  
  
Ingry just wrote it down and went to sleep. Jea didn't leave her much choice, waking up and going back to sleep that fast. At least the message came through; they'd talk about it in the morning. 


	2. CHapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Okay, Simon, there's still tons I have to tell you and this is the only possible time to do so," said Noshi, very seriously for once. They had just finished all their classes and it was now free time.  
  
"So, go ahead," said Simon, "I'm all ears."  
  
"Have to make the door soundproof," Noshi said, "Hold on."  
  
He then went to the door and said something like, "E si etel tise done mon rone, jolaea si fi cote doshi con norady, yoke noley tor cote lad nozorie e."  
  
"What did you just tell it,"asked Simon, "and what in the world were you speaking in?"  
  
"Do not let this sound come through, speak not of what goes on here, say nothing but what you usually do. It is Callity fi roush de illuse, the Language of Powers and illusions."  
  
"Continue," said a curious Simon.  
  
"That is the language of my people. I am an ancient. My mission, is to protect this language. By speaking it, I am given different powers. My strongest power is that of illusions, making things be what they are not. That's how the room is so big. I sort of freaked my old roommates by changing the room on them, that's when they sent me to this room. Now, about the cleaning. I had a spell put on me by my parents that made me keep everything clean. That spell causes me to be able to clean in much simpler ways. Most people would call it magic, but it's just a phrase in Callity, which I will not say or I'll put the spell on you. Besides those, I can also read and control minds. No, I haven't done it to you at all. I can also teleport, which you have experienced. Also telekinesis, that one helped me in putting away your clothes. Those are all I have developed-"  
  
"Whoa, what do you mean developed?"  
  
"By learning more of Callity you are given powers, the more you learn the greater you become. I will teach you El Callity. Once you know it, your dreams will change. During sleep you will listen for El Callity and answer any calls you hear, even if someone is hollering to stay way, your dreams will lead you there anyway."  
  
"Now is that all?"  
  
"Yes, let us begin the lessons. Now there is no real formula to it, but after you learn the main ideals, you'll have it all.  
  
Noshi taught Simon through dinner and past lights out. Simon was actually learning fast and he was clearly ready for the dream searching. He was determined to do so that night.  
  
"I'm ready, Noshi," said Simon, hardly able to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Prove it," said Noshi, who was forcing his eyes to stay open as much as Simon was.  
  
"Jo alae ding," said Simon, before collapsing on the bed, fast asleep. (Translation: I will help.)  
  
"Sweet dreams, bro," said Noshi, as he did likewise.  
  
* * * "Simon, dong conga," said Noshi, shaking Simon quite roughly. He had to holler at Simon another ten times before he awoke. (Translation: Simon, come back.)  
  
"Cote?" said Simon suddenly. (Translation: What?)  
  
"You were almost lost in your search. You speak to only one each night, your dreams will take you to the most important, understand?" asked Noshi.  
  
"Yes, yes, I do. So, who'd you meet?"  
  
"Crystal, I'm to look for her at the dance. You?"  
  
"Jeannaisais, same ordeal as yours."  
  
"Strange. Let's go to breakfast," said Noshi, holding out his hand.  
  
"I don't need that," said Simon, disappearing, Noshi followed suit. He wasn't surprised at all that Simon's powers had begun developing so quickly. * * * "How do I look?" asked Crystal, spinning in her formal dress. It was an aqua color with a midnight blue shawl. He dress was split at the bottom and every time she spun it would flare out nearly a foot around her.  
  
"Like a princess," said Hannah, fixing her hair, "maybe even a queen."  
  
"No, you would be the queen," Crystal told her. Hannah was wearing a long silver dress with a pale lavender lace over it. Her shawl was a midnight black that had weavings of silver beads in the shapes of dolphins riding on the waves. It was the most beautiful dress Crystal had ever seen.  
  
"Why, thank you," she replied, "shouldn't about talk about last night?"  
  
"Yes, but we have to go meet up with Jea and Ingry, we'll talk on they way," she said as they went to the front door after leaving their room.  
  
* * * "Look, there they are," said Ingry, pointing to the top of the stairs, her long sleeves of her snow white dress made her look like a priest. The high color was embroidered in gold doves from the neck all the way down the sleeves. She had a belt of burgundy and her shawl was a sharp contrasting metallic green also embroidered in gold doves.  
  
"Finally," exclaimed Jea, who was wearing a simple red silk dress with stars embroidered in silver covering each hem at neck, sleeve and bottom. Her shawl was an even lighter red; meant to put on as a jacket, not hang loose on the arms.  
  
"Their dresses are positively gorgeous," Ingry exclaimed.  
  
"No joke," Jea responded.  
  
"Oh my word, I'm so nervous," said Hannah as she met up with Ingry and Jea.  
  
"That might be how you feel but you look as though you're a queen walking along a red carpet to her throne," said Jea.  
  
"She looks like one too, with that dress," said Crystal, right behind Hannah, "Yet you two look like Ladies trying to impress some Lord or King."  
  
"Yeah, uh Crystal, where'd you get all of that from?" asked Jea.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," was all she could say before everyone got herded onto the train.  
  
"Okay, who goes first," said Hannah, once they were all settled in their train compartment.  
  
"I guess I will," said Jea, she explained the entire dream, not leaving a single thing out.  
  
"The man you described sounds exactly like the one I met," said Crystal,"Except that he seemed scared I had discovered something I shouldn't have. He even told me, after reading my mind, that I have the knowledge of his ancestors. And, Ingry, no, I'm not crazy, he did read my mind. Oh my, and I just read yours."  
  
Ingry just stared with her mouth wide. Hannah and Jea were shifting uneasily.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know it'd work that fast," said Jea.  
  
"It is because we entered the dreams. Do you feel any different or sense something new?" asked Crystal to Jea.  
  
"Quiet, the Miatresse is coming. I can see her and sense her," said Jea in response.  
  
"'Enter the dream and there be your powers'! That is what they used to say."  
  
"'Yet not too often or there you'll stay, straying from your original ways.'"  
  
"Now these of old do we remember. 'The magic and glory come never, but the language becomes forever.'" Crystal and Jea finished together.  
  
"Okay, it's our turn to visit the dream. You both have the knowledge of ancestors and apparently the wisdom as well," Ingry said, with slight disappointment.  
  
"Well, that's enough for now. Are we there yet?" Hannah asked.  
  
"'The day now approaches, the time comes near,'" was all Crystal would say.  
  
"Good enough," said Hannah, as the Miatresse came in and told them they had arrived. * * * "They've arrived," said Simon, jumping out of his chair to look out the windows. Both Noshi and him were in the standard tuxedo, but Simon had a blue tie and Noshi a green one.  
  
"Good," said Noshi absentmindedly, almost saying it in Callity.  
  
"Look, that's here, at the front," said Simon, pointing at Jea.  
  
"I didn't know they were twins," said Noshi, "Wait, triplets." He added spotting Ingry. "I doubt they knew that we were twins."  
  
"Actually, they do. Jea and Crystal both can read minds, like me. Both have the knowledge and wisdom of my ancestor's. They've already told me too much."  
  
"Well, they certainly are pretty, especially in those formals!"  
  
"I agree, that brunette really catches my eye. The triplets are basically dirty blonde almost our hair color, but they don't look anything like us."  
  
* * * "Hey, there's Noshi," Crystal exclaimed, pointing at the window he was standing in. "I'm going to tell him a little more about what we've figured out."  
  
"I'll help," said Jea, "you'll need to lead me. I can't walk and communicate like that quite yet."  
  
Ingry and Hannah nodded their understanding as they linked arms with Jea.  
  
"We're done," said Crystal as they reached the front door.  
  
"This is really freaky, especially with this room," said Ingry as they walked through the front doors to a very large hall. The ceiling was domed in white marble and the rest of the room was a white and silver marble swirl.  
  
* * * "Oh, no," said Noshi, as they approached the girls.  
  
"What is it?" asked Simon.  
  
"Another of my parents' sayings. 'Whoever openly wears the dolphin sigil, shall be yours for a bride.' The brunette, she has dolphins on her shawl and on the peak of those purple ribbons," said Noshi.  
  
"Well, let's go meet them," said Simon enthusiastically. * * *  
  
"Hey Simon," said Jea.  
  
"Hey," he replied, "You look really nice. Red's a much better color than superiorly pale and showing yellow."  
  
"Thanks. This is my sister, Ingoria," Jea said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ingoria." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Please, call me Ingry," she said as took his hand, "who's your friend?"  
  
"Actually, he's my brother. This is Noshi."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ingry, Jea. Long time no see Crystal. And who is this lovely lady with a missing name?" asked Noshi.  
  
"I'm Hannah Nahan," Hannah told him.  
  
"What are all the dolphins about?" asked Simon, getting a stunned look from Simon.  
  
"I don't know, I like it like that," said Hannah as Crystal gaped at Noshi, half studying him and half in shock. Hannah became very bewildered.  
  
"The dolphin sigil of the ancients is on her dress. Well, it's not for all the ancients but there was a clan that used the dolphin to represent where they stood. The sigil of the dolphin is a symbol of help to anyone who asks of it," said Crystal, hurriedly and softly.  
  
"I think it's time to take this elsewhere," said Simon, even more softly.  
  
"Let us find a corner to hide and then teleport," said Noshi.  
  
They then all went out of the hall, as though they were taking a trip to the restroom, for a moment. Once they got to a secluded hallway, Simon took a hold of Jea and Ingry's hands while Noshi did the same with Hannah and Crystal. They then teleported to Noshi and Simon's room; when they arrived there was enough seating for everyone, although there hadn't been any before.  
  
* "Okay, that was really freaky," said Hannah, "Did you just make all of these couches appear?"  
  
"Yes, I have the power of making something be it is not or become what I want it to," Noshi replied.  
  
"Ah, I see," said Ingry, in the same amount of shock as Hannah. Crystal and Jea looked as though it was perfectly normal and sat down.  
  
"So, how'd you gals learn about this little prophecy?" asked Simon curiously. Little did he know that Jea, Crystal and Noshi were in the process of a silent battle.  
  
"Same as you," Hannah told him.  
  
"What about you Jea?" Simon asked.  
  
Jea didn't respond.  
  
"Jea, um, aren't you going to answer the question?" asked Ingry curiously.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't think she's listening to us but to the other two mind readers," Hannah pointed out sullenly.  
  
"Of course, how do you know how I found out about the prophecy?" he asked her.  
  
"Because it said that we would all learn by spirits bold thro' night, correct? So, it made sense that we all learned that way," she told him.  
  
"Actually, Noshi was told by the spirits, probably his ancestors for all I know," he said.  
  
"I see, well Crystal was the one that helped me finish it, she mumbled it in her sleep. She mumbles in her sleep so often that I can't ever get any rest, but then whatever she mumbles loud enough to be heard is very important," said Hannah.  
  
"It's the same with Jea. There must be something special about them that they were noticed before now. Then again, Hannah and me never really got much sleep so we might not have been noticed. Who knows what noticed them or will notice us," Ingry put in.  
  
"What do you like to do, Ingry?" asked Simon, just right out of the blue.  
  
"Well, I have a great interest in being very agile and quick with blades or weapons. Whenever Jea mumbling during the night I take pencils and use them as dagger to practice," she replied.  
  
"Would you like to spar?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to," said Ingry, "Are you going to watch or are you going to visit the dream?"  
  
"What," asked a startled Hannah, "Oh, I'll visit the dream."  
  
* * * "What are we doing here?" asked Crystal, beginning the silent battle.  
  
"What has always been meant to be done, ever since I got left here we've been destined to get to this point," Noshi answered.  
  
"What happens after this?" asked Ingry.  
  
"We begin our quest." Noshi replied.  
  
"What quest?" asked Crystal.  
  
"That..." Noshi said mysteriously, even through brain waves, "we will learn by way of my ancestors."  
  
"When?" asked Ingry, "When will we meet with your ancestors?"  
  
"Every time we lay our eyes to rest they visit the one part of us that has not gone to the searching of El Callity. That is where the ancestors of mine talk to us, and tell us of what we are to do." Noshi said.  
  
"How are we supposed to it's them?" Ingry asked.  
  
"You won't, they can only speak to me, cause I am of their kind." He told her.  
  
"As am I," said Crystal.  
  
"And I," Ingry added.  
  
"We all are," Crystal finished.  
  
"One of us is not," was all Noshi said, in a very submissive voice.  
  
"Hannah?" asked Crystal curiously.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Is that all?"  
  
"For now, we must speak with the others," said Ingry.  
  
"Yes, let us speak normally, so that all may understand," Crystal said.  
  
* * * "What is the meaning of this?" asked Noshi as he came to normal consciousness.  
  
"It is only a duel," said Simon. Ingry and him were on the floor, fighting without weapons.  
  
"Why are you having a duel in my room?" asked Noshi.  
  
"It's my room too," Simon replied, "Besides it's quite easy to clean, for you."  
  
Noshi ground his teeth and then turned on Hannah, who was fast asleep on his bed.  
  
"She is visiting the dream," said Ingry quietly.  
  
"Her power is soon to be discovered," Crystal added.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to wait for her to wake up won't we? And will you two stop fighting, the duel's over, call it even," Noshi added.  
  
"Make us a special room where we can continue until she wakes, this is very good practice," Simon said as he ducked and blocked a punch and high kick from Ingry. "There you go," said Noshi, pointing to a door that suddenly appeared. * * *  
  
As soon as her eyes closed, she woke in a room that would have befitted a king, if such a thing existed.  
  
"So, they finally sent you?" a man in all black asked her.  
  
"There is still one more to come, yet, I have not yet reached my destination," she replied.  
  
"Oh, you've reached it." The man told her, "Welcome...to the future, your future."  
  
"What part do you play?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I am the one you will come to in times of need."  
  
"What choices do I have?" she asked, trying to think logically.  
  
"Betray, or be killed," the man told her as he grabbed a cup and lounged in a chair that looked like a throne.  
  
"I don't understand," she said.  
  
"No one understands until the due time."  
  
"Where does each path lead?" she asked, kneeling on the floor so he wouldn't see her knee's trembling.  
  
"Betray, and you become this pawn," he said, picking up a pawn on a chessboard.  
  
"What is my purpose?"  
  
"To kill the knight who protects and drive the dagger into the king's heart," he told her, moving pieces accordingly.  
  
"Who is the king?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"That," he said, refilling his cup, "is not yet known."  
  
"And the other path?"  
  
"The knight attacks you...and wins," he said as he rearranged the pieces, "Yet, you have still betrayed and been betrayed, but you revealed your betrayal to soon."  
  
"The choice is mine, the future follows my lead," she muttered, then louder, "Is there no path that does not lead to betrayal?"  
  
"There is not." He said, leaning forward, "Now, it is time for you to go. Be careful what you think of, or it might come to close for comfort."  
  
With that, she woke. Everyone bombarded her with questions; and as soon as she wished for them to get out of her way they did. She then wished she had a blanket, and one came to her; floating through the air until it was settled atop her. Be careful what you think of, or it might come to close for comfort, was what he had said, she know knew what it meant. She had discovered her power; she had the power to move things with her mind. * * * "Do you want to go now, Ingry?" Simon asked.  
  
"Go where, we aren't done with this duel yet," she told him.  
  
"The duel was over with the first blow, cause I gave the first blow, the win is mine, and the duel is over. Now, you must visit the dream," he told her.  
  
"Fine then, I'll visit the dream," she said mockingly.  
  
"It is time for you to learn your future and what it holds, for the paths to your future are what bring about your power," said Noshi.  
  
"But, that's not how it happened for us," said Crystal, motioning toward Jea and Simon.  
  
"Yet it is the way for her," Noshi said, "I have heard this from my ancestors."  
  
Ingry laid down and fell asleep. She awoke in a barn. She was awake but not.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, slightly scared.  
  
"You are where your future has taken you," said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you and where are you?" she asked, on her guard immediately.  
  
"I am your future, and your guide, you will never be able to find me," he said in a gentle way.  
  
"What are the paths I may choose?"  
  
"One path leads to victory, the other to destruction," the man said.  
  
"How will I know which path is which?" she asked.  
  
"That is your gift, Grace."  
  
"How do you know the meaning of my name?"  
  
"El Callity is known very well to me."  
  
"Is this all that I am to be told? One path leads to victory the other destruction. The victory of whom or what? The destruction of whom or what? Will you not tell me?"  
  
"The victory is that of your own, the destruction is that of your kin."  
  
"This tells me nothing!"  
  
"It tells you everything. Be wary of those around you, they may not be who you think they are. Use your gift to know if they stand on your side."  
  
"What is my gift?"  
  
"Awake, and you will now."  
  
Immediately, she awoke. Everyone was standing around the bed, waiting and surprised.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Ingry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Crystal.  
  
"You're lying. You know exactly how long I've been asleep. Now, tell me, how long have I been asleep?" she asked, staring Crystal in the eye.  
  
"1 hour 5 minutes and 20 seconds," Crystal replied automatically, dropping her eyes submissively.  
  
"Now, that was right." Ingry said solemnly.  
  
"How did you know she wasn't telling the truth?" asked Simon.  
  
"It is my gift. My paths have been shown to me and my gift has been given," she replied. Then, she suddenly was standing in front of Simon; poised and ready to fight.  
  
"This duel is long over, Ingry," Simon told her.  
  
"It has just begun on an even scale," she told him as she threw the first punch. Simon reappeared behind her and before his blow could land she was behind Noshi.  
  
"Stop it now," Noshi suddenly yelled; they stopped, Simon dropping onto the floor lightly from his mid-air kick towards Ingry.  
  
"Why should we stop?" asked Simon.  
  
"Because, if you exhaust yourselves now, there won't be any way to get to the ship," Noshi told them.  
  
"We can't go to the ship yet, can we?" asked Hannah.  
  
"We have to," Noshi said.  
  
"It'll take us the rest of the days to get to our first destination," Crystal said.  
  
"Then will our quest be revealed and our futures sealed," Jea finished.  
  
"Let the journey begin," said Simon.  
  
"The duel will continue on the journey's path," Ingry said.  
  
"How do we get to the ship?" asked Hannah.  
  
"We teleport," said Noshi.  
  
"Our time here has passed," said Crystal.  
  
"As the past leaves us, the future binds us," said Jea.  
  
"For all time exists around us and our decisions."  
  
"No one will survive if the path we chooses leads to destruction."  
  
At that, Ingry gave a sudden start. "Destruction?" she asked.  
  
"That is one of your paths, isn't it?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Our future lies on the decision of your path?" Jea asked curiously.  
  
"The paths I can take or for me only, for I am the only one who can understand their meaning," said Ingry.  
  
"Can we leave now?" asked an impatient Hannah.  
  
"Lets," said Noshi.  
  
Noshi, Simon and Ingry held out the hands for Hannah, Crystal and Jea. Hannah took Noshi's, Crystal took Simon's and Jea took Ingry's. They then left to the woods in which Noshi's ship was hidden. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
"Noshi, how much farther is it?" asked Crystal, carefully walking with bare feet around a patch of rocks.  
  
"You should know the answer to that question," was Noshi's reply.  
  
"Well, I'm sure glad you made this shawls of ours into shields to protect our dresses," said Hannah, moving the rocks out of Crystal's way with her power.  
  
"No problem," said Noshi.  
  
"Hey, you guys, I'd like to know how far it is," said Simon exasperatedly. "Oh, only another two miles," said Noshi.  
  
"Can't we just teleport into it?" asked Ingry.  
  
"No, I put a special shield on it that doesn't allow you to teleport within a two mile radius of the ship," Noshi replied.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, we've already walked four miles," said Ingry.  
  
"Hey, it's good exercise," said Noshi, "Race ya there."  
  
"Only if you fly the ship to us when you get there," said Jea.  
  
"Okay," said Noshi as he took of at a slow jog, everyone else collapsed where they stood.  
  
"Hey, Simon, Ingry, shouldn't you two be able to withstand what he is?" asked Jea.  
  
"We don't feel like concentrating that hard," Ingry said.  
  
"Quite true," said Simon.  
  
"So, does anyone know where we're going?" asked Crystal, she was sitting on a large boulder and leaning against a tree.  
  
"Not a clue," replied everyone else at the same time.  
  
Simon was sprawled out on the dirt with his eyes closed. Hannah was still standing, even though her legs were about ready to give out on her. Jea was sitting cross-legged next to Crystal's boulder. Ingry had her knees drawn up to her on top of a log.  
  
"Do you think we can ask?" said Jea to Crystal.  
  
"I don't know," Crystal replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some rest while he brings that ship to us," said Simon.  
  
"Me too, and that's if he brings it," said Ingry.   
Noshi started out a slow jog and heard everyone else simply collapse. Knowing that he didn't have any backup Noshi made his clothes into a slight shield. The ship was really only half a mile away, but he shouldn't think about that because he might still be too close to Crystal and Jea. They did not yet know that they could only converse telepathically while within a half-mile radius of each other.  
  
Just as Noshi was getting the ramp down someone attacked him from behind. Well, it wasn't really an attack, but the man jumped on Noshi's back and immediately bounced off and skidded nearly 50 feet. Noshi decided to get into the ship and not continue to fight. But the man wasn't ready to give up. He came again, this time with a sharp-pointed stick in hand. The stick cracked in two as soon as it struck Noshi, by this time the attacker was clearly bewildered.  
  
While the man was staring dumbstruck at Noshi, Noshi made some rope out of a log and bound the attacker's hands and feet. Once the rope was securely around the man Noshi tied him to a tree and left him. Only then could Noshi get into the ship.  
  
Upon entering the ship Noshi told Crystal and Jea telepathically that they could now teleport and that they should come to the ship immediately. "Ingoria, Ingoria," yelled Crystal, shaking her sister.  
  
"Wake up, burn you, wake up," Jea yelled at Simon. Both Crystal and Jea had just received a message from Noshi to teleport immediately, but how could they do that without Simon and Ingoria.  
  
"Grace," whispered Crystal in Ingoria's ear. At that simple word Ingoria woke up. So, thought Crystal, I was right: she was in The Dream.  
  
"Why did you wake me, I don't see the ship," said Ingry.  
  
"Noshi has released the teleporting shield. We must go to him, he has been attacked," was all Crystal said.  
  
"You can take all five of us right?" asked Jea worriedly, her power was only specialized to control minds, not read them.  
  
"Of course I can," Ingry replied. She walked over to Simon and laid a hand on his back then told Crystal, Hannah (who was still asleep but lightly) and Jea to hold her other hand. In the blink of an eye, they were in Noshi's ship.  
  
"What happened?" Simon asked. Teleporting seemed to wake people up even in their deepest sleep.  
  
"We teleported," Ingry told him.  
  
"Well why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.  
  
"We tried," the three girls responded together.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, besides that, why are we here? How did we get into the ship? It's got a teleportation shield on it," Simon said worriedly.  
  
"Hey, calm down will you. I dropped the shield as soon as I got here. You see that man outside?" asked Noshi, Simon nodded. "He tried to attack me. I made my clothes into a shield though, so no harm done, but we need to find out why he attacked me. That's why I need Crystal and Jea. You see, I can't do all three at once. That's why I need Jea to control his mind while Crystal reads it and I communicate with him. By doing all three, we'll reach a conclusion much sooner."  
  
"Oh," said Simon and Ingry together.  
  
"So, what do you want us for?" Ingry asked.  
  
"To stand guard," Noshi replied, "Come on."  
  
"Well, this is the real thing, huh?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" asked a now wide-awake Hannah.  
  
"You're going to freak him out by making him float on air," Noshi replied.  
  
"Let me guess," said Hannah in a disappointed tone," You forgot all about me, didn't you? Oh, you've done it now boy, I don't want to help you anymore. You're useless. No matter what that stupid prophecy says, you'll never triumph over anyone."  
  
"I do hate to break it to you, but according to the prophecy people can only threaten us, not beat us," Noshi replied.  
  
"Well, the original prophecy doesn't say that," Hannah sniffed.  
  
"Only those who oppose are the real threats, But do not make your bets yet. There are those who ride in splendor, And those whose life is that of gloom. But tarry not my faithful friends, Our journey has yet to reach its end.  
  
The days of triumph will come with five, Whose youth is a big surprise. My mistake, They are not five but six. Six to triumph over all who threaten, The dead, the living and those yet to come. But tarry not my faithful friends, This journey has yet to reach its end.  
  
These six not all stand true, For there is one who opposes not foes. Even with this fateful trait, Five have still come of late. Now, remember this I have told, For they shall always win against every foe. Yet tarry not my faithful friends, For this journey still has no end."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, where was that from, who said it?" asked Hannah.  
  
"It is from our ancestors, said by my grandmother. Apparently she had a horrible habit of singing prophecies, too bad she couldn't sing on tune," said Noshi with a small smile.  
  
"Well, are we going to get to it or what?" asked an eager Jea.  
  
"Let's go," said Noshi.  
  
"What's the plan again?" asked Hannah.  
  
"It's no wonder your name means 'forget' in El Callity; you're constantly forgetting things. Just make the dude float in the air, okay?" asked Noshi.  
  
"Okay, got it. I promise I won't forget," she replied.  
  
When they came out of the ship the man tied to the tree started jerking wildly, trying to get free. It was a great pity that if he managed to wriggle out of his bonds he would most likely die from the fall. Once he realized this fact he calmed down a little, but began breathing harder, certain that death was on its way.  
  
"We have some questions for you," Noshi told him.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything," the man asked.  
  
"Because you can hide nothing," Noshi replied, "Why don't you tell me about your journey here. Where did you start from?"  
  
"I can't remember where I started, I was just here," the man replied.  
  
"You're lying. It appears that you came from the planet Jearnia. I do believe that is the capital planet of the galaxy, is it not?"  
  
"It is," the man told him, completely bewildered.  
  
"You started a mile or so south of this ship and slowly made your way here by foot. You had a horse with you, which carried your belongings. Where is he? Where is Tracker?" asked Crystal suddenly, but quietly.  
  
"He's about 300 feet to the south, tied to a tree. Has been for a few days now. Don't worry, I left food with him," the man replied, Jea was now controlling his mind and thus telling him what to say.  
  
"Go find Tracker Hannah," Noshi said, "I need some quiet time to talk with this man. Go through his belongings, there might be something useful there. Dispose of anything you know we won't need."  
  
"Where's the horse again?" Hannah asked.  
  
"He's 300 feet to the south, tied to a tree. Just follow the trail," Noshi told her exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay," said Hannah as she turned to the west and took 3 steps before changing her direction to the south, where a trail had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Now, I'm going to talk with you, but not physically," Noshi told the man.  
  
Listen closely, the man heard Noshi say inside of his head, I need to know why you are here and the easiest way to do that is to read your mind. Now, either you tell us every detail of your voyage or we read your mind and leave you unless we see fit to do otherwise.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll talk," the man nearly screamed as he dropped to the ground with a large thud. Noshi hadn't told Hannah to put him down before she left; she'd feel what had just happened though.  
  
"Now, tell us everything," said Noshi while staring into the man's eyes, "Crystal, go switch with Ingry and tell her to come out her, we'll need her as a truth serum."  
  
"Okay, sir," said Crystal mockingly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Noshi absent-mindedly.  
  
As soon as Ingry arrived the questioning or rather the telling of a story began. Ingry was listening very intently telling the man to start over every time he said a lie. His end story wasn't exactly realistic, but it made sense. According to this man his boss had told him to find five young adults that had been born on the same day. Once he had found them he was to capture them and take them back to his boss on the planet Jearnia. The boss had not told the man as to why he wanted this done, so Noshi agreed to drop the man off at the planet Jearnia on their way to wherever it was they were going.  
  
"Well, I guess that's all we'll get out of him," said Ingry.  
  
"Yep, that's it," Noshi replied.  
  
"Then we'll be on our way?" asked Jea.  
  
"As soon as Hannah get back with the horse," Noshi replied, and as if cued, Hannah came back. The horse looked horrible, he was matted with sweat and was just unbearable to look at. The large brown eyes looked so sad, so miserable that Hannah had decided not to hold the reins, but had used her power instead.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Crystal, as she rushed out of the ship, she had apparently felt the horse or something strange like that.  
  
"He's been over used," Hannah, replied sorrowfully, "I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."  
  
At this, Crystal softly began to cry. Tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. She laid her head on the horse's mane and began to cry harder. Then, in the blink of the eye, the horse was fine, he looked just like a newborn colt, only, older.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Noshi, stunned.  
  
"I- I think I he-healed him," Crystal muttered in disbelieving shock.  
  
"How?" asked Jea and Hannah together.  
  
"Th-that's a g-good question," Crystal stuttered.  
  
"I don't believe it! Crystal, you've discovered a new power. It's love, tears of love heal any and all pain," Noshi said excitedly.  
  
"That's a power?" asked Crystal; now curious as to what was in store for her.  
  
"Yes, and an excellent one to have at that. I believe it is simply called Healing, but in El Callity it would be known as, The Rose," said Noshi, now smiling brilliantly.  
  
"I already knew that," Crystal replied, at this Noshi's smile faded.  
  
"So where are we off to now?" asked Simon, who had overheard the commotion and decided to see what was going on.  
  
"We go to the Chronicle," said Noshi and everyone's breath caught.  
  
"She's like a fortune teller, isn't she?" asked Hannah dreamily.  
  
"More like a prophesier," said Crystal and Jea together.  
  
"Oh," said Hannah, disappointed as they all got into the ship; which happened to be invisible, thanks to Noshi.  
  
"What is this Chronicle going to do?" asked Simon, his curiosity beginning to get the better of him.  
  
"She is going to tell us each the prophecy of our lives," Noshi replied.  
  
"How?" the rest of the people in the ship asked at the same time.  
  
"Same way we got the first, 'spirits bold thro' night.' That's how she finds out about all of her ancestors, those both before and after her time," Noshi replied.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now," said Crystal as Jea said, "Yes, yes, of course, I remember all about that."  
  
"Don't you two dare start," Noshi began to threaten, but right at that moment Ingry and Simon got into an argument on who could teleport the farthest. Then in the midst of all the shouting Hannah also began to yell.  
  
"Noshi," she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Noshi! Noshi! The grounds getting closer."  
  
At this everyone stopped dead. Noshi stopped yelling at everyone to be quiet. Crystal and Jea finally ended their contest of wisdom in a tie and Ingry and Simon simply sat down on opposite ends of the ship, staring at each other dangerously. Noshi ran to the controls and started fixing everything with Hannah's help. Hannah simply sat there, but controls that she looked at would suddenly lurch and the ship would follow their movement. After about three minutes the ship was righted and everyone was pretty well calmed down. Heeding Hannah's advice after another large argument between him and her, Noshi put the ship on autopilot.  
  
"Well, this has been an interesting trip," said Noshi as he sat down next to Simon, who was still glaring at Ingry.  
  
"That it has," said Hannah, "Now, tell me why exactly everyone was yelling at someone else."  
  
"Okay, this'll take a while," began Noshi,"It goes like this. Simon and Ingry share similar powers, right? They can both teleport. Well, because of this, they tend to argue over small things, such as, who can teleport the farthest. It's the same thing with Crystal and Jea; they share the power of wisdom and constantly want to know who knows more. That's why they keep having contests in the middle of the night. 


End file.
